Bleach Black Hollows
by TheDarkMaker01
Summary: The black Hollows are coming, but what are they and what do they want with Soul Society and Drake. Who's nothing more than a newly dead soul that doesn't want to move on... or is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters or their zanpaktou but I do own all the Bankai's, character's etc.. That I invent and all original concepts in the fic. Also thanks to NotQuiteHuman01 for being awesome and my Beta Reader for the story.**

Drake was dying, his blood leaking from a gaping wound in his chest and mixing with the torrential rain. His long black hair swirled around him like a devilish man that had stabbed him held his wallet, rumaging through receipts and other assorted junk. A picture floated down, it was of him and his family, he was sat in the middle with his sisters on either side of him and his parents at the back laughing. The wind caught it and whisked it away, he reached out trying to grab it but it slipped between his fingers. Tears running down his face, the wallet thudded to the ground.

"Nothing worth stealing," muttered the mugger disappointed. His foot slammed into Drake's stomach causing more blood to spew from his lips and mingle with the rain. The mugger walked away uncaring and disappointed to have gained nothing, giving no thought to the fact he was leaving Drake to die.

Drake sat up, his body felt light. He looked down to where he was stabbed in place of an injury was a grey chain anchored to the middle of what appeared to be him, lying in the middle of the street. Drake froze amazed and terrified, just bellow him his still body was being covered up by a pair of medics. Drake watched them pull the sheet over his own head and speed away. For a while he sat and cried, unsure what to do. Then he realised if he was dead then that mugger had killed him and he would make his life a living hell in return.

One week later

Drake ran. If he had breath he would have panted, instead he simply felt his strength slow drain away; like water trickling through a hole in his soul. Another day and the chase was on once again. Three days he'd tried haunting the mugger and then out of nowhere came this thing, a shambling monster with what appeared to be a mask covering what he guessed was supposed to be its face. He had had no choice but to leave his home town as he fled from this creature and was just on the out skirts of a place called Karakura town. He could hear the great footfalls of the monster coming from behind him but he had no choice except to keep running and hope it would grow tired of chasing him. As he ran the stupid chain swung and jumped around getting in his way, or at least what was left of it did, over the last week it had all but disappeared. For a moment he looked back to see how close it was. That was one of the biggest mistakes of his death, one foot caught on another and before he knew it he had tumbled over. He tried to get up but before he could a colossal hand grabbed him around the midriff, ripping his off the ground and swinging him round towards the creature's colossal maw. Drake pulled his arm free of the grip and tried in vain to pull the large fingers off him, but it was ike trying to bend solid steel. As the fist got closer and closer to the things mouth Drake continued to try in vain to loosen his other hand or pull himself somehow free. The creature opened its mouth even further, revealing a dripping tentacle like tongue that slid all over Drake's dead form; savouring his taste. Desperate, angry and feeling rebellious Drake pulled back his arm and started to punch this damned creature as hard as he could in its stupid mask.

"If you think you're going to eat me then you've got another thing coming!" Drake screamed into what he assumed was the creature's face. He punched again and again and for a moment he felt the grip on his body slacken and he pulled his other hand free. Both hands free he vented his anger and frustration towards being dead on the creature in front of him, punching again and again with all of his strength.

faint cracks appeared on the mask under the onslaught but sealed over as soon as they appeared, stray shards breaking off and catching in his hair. Drake raised his arm back and with the last of his energy slammed his fist into its face. Amazingly a large chunk of the creatures mask broke off and, recoiling in pain, the beast dropped him. Drake scurried away, his anger replaced with fear for his life… or death. Seconds later a fist slammed into the ground behind him.

"Hey ugly!" yelled a voice "why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

Behind the creature now stood an orange haired teenager holding a cleaver like sword, then in a flash of movement the teenager was behind the creature. With a yell he swung his huge sword down in an arc, slashing off one of the creatures many convulsing limbs. Dodging under a slashing tentacle the teenager swung his sword up and severed the limb before springing into the air. Spinning in midair the teenager severed several more thrashing limbs before flipping down onto the creature's head, his sword spinning in his hand before he stabbed it down into the creature's mask. Drake watched amazed as the creature disappeared, leaving the teenager without so much as a scratch on his.

"Are you all right?" asked the teenager, sheathing his sword and striding towards him.

"I could be better…but what the hell was that thing?" Drake asked scrabling to his feet and eying the teenager with a look of awe.

"A Hollow" he replied advancing towards Drake in what could only be described as a vaguely threatening manner.

"Oh of course that explains everything-what in the name of god is a hollow!" Drake replied irritably.

"A Hollow is a soul that has stayed behind for too long normally to fulfil a goal in death such as to look after a family member or to take revenge on a person." The teenager replied, in a 'well duh' tone of voice.

"Okay" replied Drake deciding not to waste any more time with disbelief, he was dead after all maybe he should be a little more open minded. "And you are?" he asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki" replied the teenager with a small smirk, Drake couldn't help but get the feeling this Ichigo was just humouring him.

"Hmm… well Ichigo if that was a hollow then what are you?" Drake asked, "how in hells name did you kill that thing and where did you get that big ass sword?"

"I'm a Soul Reaper, or Shinigami, we ferry souls to the other world" Ichigo replied.

"And what if they don't want to go?" asked Drake, thinking of himself.

Ichio smirked and stepped forward, once again in a vaguely threatening manner. Drake couldn't elp but take a step backwards. "Then we use a Konso." Ichigo told him.

"what's a Konso?" Drake asked warily.

"This!" Ichigo exclaimed leaping at Drake with his sword held in a reverse grip planting the sword hilt in the centre of Drake's head.

"You won't remember any of your life in the next world, but im sorry I cant let you stay here. I hope you'll forgive me." Ichigo said as the world started to fade away around Drake.

Drake's eyes snapped open, he was in a dark empty space, he turned his head and saw he was rushing toward a gleaming white space. That Ichigo had said he was sending him over to the next world, but he didn't want to forget. His memories started to fade away and he could physically feel his experiences disappear. But one thought remained, the picture he had lost stuck in his mind and as it did he felt rebellion rise up inside of him. The shards of that Hollow's mask in his hair started to shine as he fought against being sent to the white place.

"NO" he screamed angrily "I WILL NOT GO OVER, I CAN'T FORGET!" Drake's body shuddered to a stop and a shining black outline formed around him. In his hair the shards of the Hollow's mask started to spread over his whole body, the black outline fading into a white glow which seemed to fade into his skin. Without warning there was an explosion of white and he sent tumbling towards another portal, through this one he could see Ichigo leaving the spot where he had sent him to this empty space.

Ichigo sighed, impressed, he had never seen someone fight a Hollow with their bare hands, especially when they were still just a soul. He didn't doubt that that guy would become a Soul Reaper after he had passed over, maybe he would see him again some day. Suddenly he heard a loud tearing noise behind him, spinning and sliding Zangetsu out of his sheath he watched as another portal appeared.

Ichigo stared in horror and amazement as the guy he had sent through before stepped back through the portal, he no longer had a chain but the hoop it attached to was very well visible. This guy was still a soul and he had some how come back.

"how… how… what the hell?" asked Ichigo watching him glance around at his surroundings apparently unaware of how impossible what had just happened was.

"I haven't a goddamn clue" Drake replied, then seeing Ichigo his eyes narrowed angrily.

Without warning he leapt forward and smashed Ichigo square in the face with his ful strength, grinning happily when he saw Ichigo stagger backwards in pain. "Dont you dare try that Konso thing again… Got it?"

Ichigo recovered and stood up an angry glare on his face. "What the hell? I'm a Soul Reaper! Regular souls can't just go around sucker punching Soul Reapers! What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Getting revenge on you for trying to make me forget my life" replied Drake smiling smugly and striding away. Ichigo leapt forward the hilt of his sword glowing and lunged at Drake. Drake looked up to see Ichigo smashing the glowing hilt of his sword into his forehead. The glow turned black and a burst of energy exploded from the hilt sending Ichigo tumbling to the ground.

"You done?" Asked Drake smuggly as Ichigo flipped gracefully to his feet.

"How the hell did you do that?" Asked Ichigo staring at the hit of his sword.

"Maybe it only works once" replied Drake turning to leave once again.

"you're not going anywhere" Said Ichigo putting a hand on Drake's shoulder. "I need to take you to see someone" he told Drake.

"I'm not going anywhere with yooooou!" Drake shouted as mid way thorugh his sentence Ichigo had grabbed his waist and jumped into the air, carrying him kicking and screaming through the streets of Karakura.

Drake suddenly felt the hand on his stomach let go and drop him to the floor, still slightly dazed Ichigo glanced around him. he was standing in a fairly run down street, a small inconspicuous shop to his right and Ichigo stood grinning smugly in front of him.

"You know what I'm starting to really dislike you" Drake told Ichigo standing unsteadily and scowling at Ichigo.

A voice drifted from the shop, "So Ichigo who's this guy and why have you brought him here?"

"My name is Drake" Drake said staggering and then righting himself, he was still unsteady from being dragged around by Ichigo.

"I'm not entirely sure" Ichigo replied, the pair ignoring Drake.

A middle aged man walked towards Drake, he was tall, with pale skin and a stern but, relaxed face. He was wearing sandals and a green shirt and pants with a green and white striped hat. He walked with a cane, which Drake noted had the same symbol on one end as Ichigo's sword hilt, but didn't seem to need it.

"Hmm I see" said the man scrutinising Drake. "No chain and yet he is clearly not a Hollow, interesti-"

"Question" said Drake, interrupting the man's lazy drawl.

"Huh? What?" said the man taken aback.

"Just who the hell are you?" Asked Drake.

"My name is Kiskue Urahara, now stop interrupting me."

"Fine whatever" Grumbled Drake.

"Why have you brought him here? What's so special about him?" Urahara asked Ichigo.

"I'm not entirely sure" Replied Ichigo honestly. "But somehow he returned after I used a Konso on him." said Ichigo.

"What but that's impossible," said Urahara looking from Ichigo to Drake so quickly they both heard his neck crack. "Your Konso must be defective let me try." He said turning to Drake.

With a quick flick of his wrist he planted the symbol on Drake's forehead as Ichigo had, and like Ichigo the Konso shone black and unleashed a burst of energy. Although the burst of energy had less of an effect on Urahara than it had on Ichigo, simply startling him instead of knocking him over.

"But that's even more impossible!" exclaimed Urahara staring at Drake in amazement. People seemed to be doing that a lot, at least from Drake's point of view more than usual.

"That's what I thought" replied Ichigo.

They both looked at Drake in amazement once again, Urahara looked back at Drake. "Tell me did he have hollow material on his body when you performed the Konso?" Urahara asked.

"He had managed to smash part of one's mask before I sent him back, he might have had some fragments of that on him. Is that important?" Ichigo said.

"And he was angry right? Nearly no chain left and almost a Hollow himself" Said Urahara slowly starting to piece and idea together.

"Yeah both of those." Replied Ichigo, "Why what does that mean?"

"That's he's going to have to come with me for a while, that's what it means." Urahara replied.

"Why?"

"I need to determine his spiritual energy." Urahara told him moving to head inside the shop.

Drake looked round, "I am still here you know, do I get a choice in the matter?"

"Not really" replied Urahara with a grin.

"Fantastic I love having my decisions made for me" Drake replied, his voice driping sarcasm. "Ok since I don't have a choice I guess I'll do it"

"What worries me is that you don't have even the smallest piece of a Chain of Fate" said Urahara as they walked towards the shop.

"What the hell is a chain of fate?" Drake asked, still irate that they were refusing to explain anything to him.

"A Chain of Fate links a soul to their body and when they die it stays that way or if they are separated form their body or experience powerful negative emotions then it consumes itself until it's gone completely. It's how you become a hollow"

Drake looked forward mulling this over in his head, that chain of his had been shrinking the longer he stayed away from his body. Finally something they were saying made sense. They entered the shop, inside it was dark lined with dusty aisles and dark shelves, in fact it seemed to be in surprising disrepair considering it was an open shop. Kiskue walked towards a door near the back and opened it before stepping through.

"Come on come on" Urahara called back to Drake who was still hesitant to step through the door.

Drake sighed and walked after Urahara stepping through the door, he was surprised at the stark contrast in the room, which was light and open. Two children ran in front of him, clearly uninteresting in his presence to caught up in their game. Urahara gestured for him to follow him into another side room, this room was small and in the middle was a similarly small and nondescript trapdoor. Drake watched Urahara lift it up and swing himself onto the ladder. Drake sighed wondering what would have happened if he had just passed on, he shouldn't be doing this after all he was dead. He grabbed the rungs and climbed down. After climbing for a while he began to see a bright square of light bellow him.

They emerged into a large open space, covered in dust and dirt and dotted infrequently with boulders and huge walls of rock.

"Wow a huge open underground space, a walking stick you don't need ... are you overcompensating for something?" Drake asked.

Urahara frowned at Drake and ignored him, his hand slid to the top of his cane and he gripped it tightly looking at Drake with a malicious glint in his eye.

"Now we're going test what you are and how strong your spiritual energy is." Urahara told him, allowing himself a small smile.

"And just how are you going to do that?" Drake asked glancing around from side to side. "Have you got some kind of machine or something?" he asked.

Urahara gripped the cane and slid a sword from the inside, then without warning he leapt at Drake. Drake sidestepped and then clumbsily fell over a shrub, Urahara strode over to him and stood over him smiling.

"Not exactly," he said raising the sword above his head. Drake raised a hand in front of him in a useless attempt to defend himself and Urahara slashed down at his face.

he froze just before he sliced Drake in half, he had suddenly started growing a shining black outline like he had before. Shadows skirted around his whole body like a swirling vortex until they converged on his hand forming what appeared to be a black katana with a blood red edge.

"Use my power so that you might defend yourself and others that you wish to." said a voice, it vibrated with an animalistic strength that intrigued and terrified Drake at the same time.

"Did you hear that?" he asked amazed.

"Hear what?" Replied Urahara intrigued, withdrawing his bade from Drake's face and allowing him space to stand.

"There was a voice, it told me to use it to defend myself and others" said Drake looking at the katana amazed, "it sounded like it came from… the sword?"

"It sounds like that voice was the voice of a Zanpaktou, very interesting." Said Urahara eying the sword with some interest.

"I'm getting fed up of asking all these questions but what the hell is a Zanpaktou?" replied Drake irately.

"A Zanpaktou is a living entity that a Soul Reaper wields in the form of a sword and on other levels sometimes different forms depending on the weilder."

"Talking swords… wha-Wait a minute so attacking me was a test?." Drake demanded angrily, and if that black stuff hadn't stopped you you would have sliced me in half!" Drake said raising his Zanpaktou threateningly. "Fine! You want to test me so bad I'm gonna use this Zanpaktou thing to protect me by kicking your ass!"

Urahara looked at Drake and smiled smugly, swinging his Zanpaktou Drake had cleared half the distance between them and Urahara was half way finished raising his Zanpaktou when suddenly then the ceiling exploded.


	2. Chapter 2 water water eveywhere

Chapter 2 water, water everywhere

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the Bleach characters or their zanpaktou but I do own all the Bankai's, character's etc.. That I invent and all original concepts in the fic. Also thanks to NotQuiteHuman01 for being awesome and my Beta Reader for the story.**

Nimbly Drake side stepped a falling block that crashed to the ground to his right, Urahara wasn't as lucky one of the many pieces of debris striking the back of his head and sending him crashing to the ground. Moments later an even larger block pinned his legs, leaving him trapped. As the flow of rubble trickled to a halt a figure dropped down from above and landed softly in the centre of the room. As the dust cleared Drake began to make out the figure, it was a young girl of roughly eleven or twelve and she was dressed in a flowing cerulean blue dress. Despite her age she moved with an unnatural poise, a level of world weary smoothness and elegance to her walk that gave the impression of an aging beauty not a fresh faced young girl. Her long golden curls rippled and flowed across her back, the golden hues rippling and shimmering and her hands moved to the two blades sheathed at her side.

She turned to face Urahara and in one fluid movement slipped both of the weapons from their sheaths; the motion could almost be described as delicate. Drake was just out of her line of sight but was able to see the deep blue eyes that seemed to stand out on her pale skin and which bore down on his gaze with an unearthly weight. He watched unmoving as she walked over to Urahara, her swords balanced with the flats of the blades resting on the backs of her slender forearms.

Drake spent a moment wrestling with both his conscience and his fear, as much as he disliked this Urahara guy he couldn't let this inhuman girl kill him. Despite knowing this something still stayed his hands for a few seconds, the girl growing closer and closer to Urahara as he struggled with this wave of fear she seemed to project at him. Finally he moved, gripping his Zanpaktou ever tighter; the reassuring feeling of the hilt fighting off the waves of fear.

As silently as he could Drake crept behind the girl, his Zanpaktou gripped tightly in both hands. He had never held a sword before in his life, but he'd seen enough badly dubbed samurai movies to think he knew the basics. He had been a muscular person in life, and that muscle had apparently carried over into his death; something he found reassuring. He ran towards her whilst trying to make as little sound as possible, before raising his Zanpaktou to just above hip height in preparation. The second he made it close enough to her he tried an upward slash, jerkily swinging his blade upwards in a wild attack. By the time the swing was complete the girl wasn't there anymore, she had slipped behind him. She swung one of her swords, lazily slashing for his midriff and Drake only just managed to bring his Zanpaktou up to block the slash. The swords grated for a second and the force of the girls swing rocked Drake to his core, this little girl probably had more strength in one hand than he did in his entire body. The girl leapt back and began a renewed assault, swinging both swords in perfect synchronicity and slashing at him. Drake blocked every slash at the last second, her speed and strength knocking him about the battle field like a rag doll with ease. After a few minutes of the onslaught Drake began to notice a pattern in her attacks, she always attacked in a cycle of six; the sixth attack leaving both blades pointed to the ground. Watching the pattern a few more times he waited for his moment, and after the fifth slash he waited for the next hit and then as she began to bring her blades back up he locked his sword against hers and placed his foot on the flat of her blades. They were both trapped in the embrace.

"Now, I'm no expert but it looks like we're at an impasse you can't move and nor can I so, I suggest a..." Drake began with a self satisfied grin.

"No." Said the girl, her voice was as smooth as a dagger and just as sharp.

"I beg your pardon?" Drake asked, despite himself he couldn't help but flinch at the sound of her voice.

"An impasse?" she asked a faint smirk flitting to her lips. "Don't make me laugh, the meer idea of being out manoeuvred by an amateur such as yourself is laughable" she told him. Suddenly her blades seemed to shimmer and his foot and blade slipped through them, the swords flowing like water back into their original form whilst she watched with a fleeting smile.

"Well... f***" said Drake stumbling backwards as the fear washed over him again.

"These are my Zanpaktou" she said motioning to her blades, "and the only reason you still live is because I wish to play a while." She yawned softly and raised her blades, "but I am done with you now, you cease to be entertaining."

Drake lowered his Zanpaktou and said in a soft voice, "my name is Drake Lupine"

"And what, pray tell, makes you think I care?" said the girl "I have no desire to learn the names of my playthings."

"I think you should know the name of the person who's going to kill you" replied Drake.

"You still think you have a chance of beating me?" She asked her eyes sparkling with amusement, "very well it seems I should introduce myself. My name is Suigetsu"

"Is no one going to ask my name?" asked another voice disappointed. Behind the girl Ichigo stood with his sword resting lightly on his shoulder and a cocky grin on his face.

"What kind of a question is that?" Suigetsu asked narrowing her eyes at Ichigo as he strode towards Drake. "Of course not"

"I have to agree with her man" piped up Drake. Ichigo scowled at him and Drake found himself wondering if his eyebrows ever separated properly.

"Wouldn't be the first time," said Ichigo shrugging "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki… and this is Zangetsu" he yelled launching himself at Suigetsu.

The two met in a roaring cash of metal, the three swords met in an almightily clash that sent a shockwave rippling through the area around them and Drake crashing to the ground. Suigetsu swung both her swords over her shoulders slashing at Ichigo from both sides, Ichigo countered by swinging his sword in an arc in front of him and smashing both her blades to the right. Then Ichigo used the momentum of his swing to spin in a half turn and slash her exposed side, without warning Suigetsu ducked under the slash and slashed both her swords upwards; Ichigo staggering back with twin cuts running along his chest. Suigetsu lunged forward slashing with her blades but somehow Ichigo still managed to block her attacks, pushing her backwards and slashing his sword downwards.

Suigetsu blocked the slash with her swords crossed and kicked Ichigo in the chest, Ichigo wheezed and staggered backwards; Suigetsu slapping Ichigo's sword from his hands and advancing on his winded form. With a bloodthirsty smirk she swung one of her blades at his neck, only for Drake to block the attack. Using all his strength Drake wrenched Suigetsu's blades into the air and forced her into a lock. Soon Drake realised how much more powerful Ichigo was compaed to him, whilst Ichigo had stood on a relatively even footing with her strength his arms quivered and shook as her swords inched closer and closer to his face.

Suddenly something snapped within Drake, fear turned to defiance, defiance to anger and anger turned into a seething inferno of rage that consumed his very being. Drake had already experience death once and he refused to let it happen again. The anger turned into a violent darkness that quickly spread through his being. Swirling shadows wrapped around him and seemed to empower him, he felt more and more weight behind his sword as he forced Suigetsu further and further back. Suigetsu responded by breaking the lock and slashing at Drake's midriff, Drake dodged the slash and flipped backwards before landing in a fighting stance with the shadows swirling and flickering around him like midnight black flames.

"So the shadows have awakened," she remarked casually, cocking her head to one side. "You may be like me but you attacked me and I have to defend myself." She said throwing one of her Zanpaktou in the air. "After all" she said a dark smile on her face, "I'm just a helpless little girl."

Drake physically shuddered at her words, that wasn't a little girl it was a demon wearing a little girls skin. "Yeah but defending yourself doesn't normally mean disarming yourself" he stammered watching the sword arc into the air and stop in midair.

"Drag them under Agua Monsturo Marino" Suigetsu cried raising one hand into the air.

"Oh this can't be good" groaned Ichigo staggering to his feet before retrieving and brandishing his sword.

Drake paid no attention to Ichigo too busy watching the Zanpaktou, it melted as it had before but this time the viscous black liquid sprayed out above her, before converging on Suigetsu. It washed over her leaving a jagged ink black pillar that oozed for a moment, then with a burst of water it collapsed. Suigetsu was left stood in front of him with a demonic sneer on her face. Her right arm had formed into the pitch black maw of some hellish creature whilst the other was a mass of writhing black tentacles.

"Move!" yelled Ichigo flying past Drake, "Getsugatencho!"

"Getsuga wha... crap baskets" Drake swore angrily as a huge crescent of energy hurtled past him, the shockwaves sending him skidding backwards only finally managing to stop himself by stabbing his sword into the ground. Suigetsu looked at the blast with dis-interest and calmly slapped it away with one of her tentacles, the blast shooting to their right and tearing through a huge chunk of the nearby wall, before turning her attention to Drake and Ichigo.

"This is bad right?" Drake asked his hands shaking and his voice quivering.

"Yes Drake this is bad" replied Ichigo in a voice that was a mixture of anger and fear..

Drake launched forwards swinging his sword, it carved through the air with shadows still coiling off the blade's edge. Suigetsu raised her other arm, with a lazy flick of her wrist a pounding torrent of water blasted from the gaping maw. Drake rolled out of the way, the torrent shooting past his shoulder and smashing into the opposing wall, before leaping at her again. He slashed at the tentacles as they shot through the air towards him but they quickly slipped past his blade and latched onto his limbs, sending him flying through the air towards her before halting his fall and bringing him towards her face. Drake's Zanpaktou flew from his grip and smashed into the ground out of his reach. Seeing Drake was helpless Ichigo leapt forward, grabbing a tentacle he wrenched himself forward and past her guard; slashing at her other tentacles as he flew towards her. He slashed Zangetsu down at one tentacle but yet another wrapped around his wrist and flung him away. Drake looked up as Suigetsu brought him up to face her, more tentacles wrapping around his arms and starting to wrench him apart, Drake felt his tendons start to strain and begin to snap in red flashes of agonising pain.

"It benefits none of us if you die" said Suigetsu, "but …" she said playfully putting her hand on her hips and waggling her finger at him. "I really don't like you" she chimed with sadistic glee as the tentacles wrenched harder.

Drake screamed in pain and blacked out.

Suigetsu watched contently as Drake's head went limp. She smiled, he was a stubborn one and that annoyed her but now he was gone and nothing pleased her more than eliminating pests that annoy her.

"Stupid little bitch" hissed a voice, Suigetsu glanced around looking for the source of the voice, it took a moment for her to realise that it was Drake who was talking. His head snapped up, his eyes had turned into pits of inky darkness and his face bore a horrific twisted smile. "Did you really think you could kill one of your kind so easily? And worse still get away with it? You poor misguided little bitch"

Drake whipped his arms down, dragging Suigetsu closer before smashing his boot into her face and sending her crashing into the ground. The tentacles snapped free releasing him and he dropped to the ground. The darkness flowed and spread from his eyes, settling around his hand. It twisted and shimmered until it formed an armoured glove with three black blades protruding from it. Suigetsu's eyes widened as his Soul Reaper Zanpaktou flew back to his hand. Drake raised his arms and shadows washed around him, forming a fluctuating dome around him and Suigetsu.

"Now you pitiful excuse for a soul it's time to die" hissed Drake hysterically while his twin weapons hung limply at his sides. The shadows enveloped Drake. As the shadow approached Suigetsu she lashed out at them wildly but her attacks had effect, she screamed desperately a look of horror on her face as the shadow began to envelop her legs, stopping her in her tracks. Her screams only renewed in terror and desperation as the shadows slid across the rest of her body and eventually swallowed her whole, kicking and screaming. All the while her screams mixing with the maniacal cackling howl eminating from within the shadows.

Ichigo stood up, his chest burnt from the twin sword wounds and he thought he might have cracked a rib when Suigetsu threw him across the room. His hand rested on Zangetsu's hilt both to reassure him it was still there and to steady his swaying frame. Ichigo looked up and saw the dome of shadows, it was an incredible and terrifying sight. The shadows that coated the dome flickered and fluctuated the sight drawing Ichigo in without him realising until he consciously stopped himself stumbling towards it, screams and laughter of pleasure echoed from inside. Heafting Zangetsu into his hands he tried to aproach it but was repelled by the huge spiritual pressure emanating from within the shifting dome. A groan came from just behind him. Ichigo followed the sound and was greeted by the sight of Urahara lying prone and trapped under a large piece of the ceiling. Planting Zangetsu in the ground beside him Ichigo tried to move the debris off Urahara, despite his injuries he eventually managed to shift the rock enough for Urahara to drag himself free.

"Ichigo... where's Drake?" Kiskue asked coughing hoarsely and erupting into a fit of wheezing and coughing, Ichigo waited patiently until Urahara's coughing fit subsided before answering.

"Somewhere in there I'm guessing" Ichigo told him gesturing to the sphere. Urahara regarded the dome with interest, only taking his eyes off it to retrieve his cane from several feet away. At first Ichigo was worried that Urahara had been taken in by the dome as he had but Urahara's gaze was too focused and analytical for that to be true. Urahara stopped as the dome started to dissolve. Ichigo grabbed Zangetsu and stepped closer to the fading dome, raising his blade in a fighting stance, just in case. The sphere finished dissolving and stood in the middle of where it had been was Drake, his left hand encased in a black gauntlet with three blades extending from the back of his hand. Both it and his Zanpaktou were coated in blood, Drake on the other hand, was totally plastered with blood.

"Help me" he croaked as he staggered forward "I can't remember what I di…" mid sentence his strength failed him and he fell to the ground. Exhausted. Ichigo stepped forward and stood over Drake's unconscious figure. Staring at him with both concern and fear whilst trying to ignore the cloak of blood wrapped around him. Urahara looked past Ichigo and Drake his gaze falling on the crimson mound of flesh behind them. Ichigo turned to look at what it was, it took him several moments to realise that it was the blood soaked remains of Suigetsu. Around her the floor was slick with blood, puddles of her remains forming a perfect circle around what remained of her flesh and bones. Kiskue looked from the devastation to Drake and wondered. Just what was he?

**A/N you may have to wait a little while for the next chapter. After all I have to get my exams done. *sigh* there is no rest for the wicked after all.**

**Beta Readers Note: hey guys hope you like the fic and just a quick note to say that I hope you didn't find Suigetsu's death too Rape-ish (I wrote most of it) I assure you she was only killed. Also you're officially awesome if you get the BndG reference. Also I have exams too so it may be even longer till the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 training and judgement

Chapter 3 power and judgement

**I'm not exactly when this takes place I'm not sure if it's in the new bleach or old we'll see when Ichigo releases his bankai. By the way that won't be happening in this one.**

Three hours later

The room was almost completely pitch black, not that the apparent lack of light seemed to bother the occupants. Fitted with only a table and a light, around which four cloaked figures were gathered, the room remaining completely silent at first. No one moved a muscle.

"I see, so the last piece is in place" one figure said breaking the stifling silence and placing their hand on the table in front of them.

"Indeed, but can we be sure that the shadows will play their part? We cannot afford any mistakes at this crucial stage." another figure said hesitantly, he spoke with an air of uncertainty.

"The shadows will do what they will, as they always have, we must play our parts as well as we can and leave the rest to fate." replied the first figure.

"Failure could mean our demise. He seems far too independent for my liking, not to mention incredibly powerful." said another.

"Of course" said the first figure.

"But what of his actions towards Suigetsu!" ,demanded one figure who had remained silent so far, his voice was quiet but laced with anger. "Surely we cannot allow him to go un punished?"

There was silence for a few seconds before the second figure turned towards the figure stood furthest away from the group, this figure seemed distracted, almost as if it had no real interest in the proceedings.

"So what do you think of these matters?" they asked.

The fourth figure seemed to shine as it turned its head toward the rest of the group.

"Nothing has changed… Suigetsu will join us soon, of that I am certain" it said in a quiet but commanding voice. "Until then you know your duties... our plan will not fail, I promise you that much."

Drake woke slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness for a while before he eventually struggled back to the world of the awake. His whole body ached badly, pain washing through his body in regular waves, which thankfully seemed to be slowly fading away. Next to him he could see his Zanpaktou and some kind of strange black gauntlet with three blade blades with crimson edges protruding from it; it resembled his Zanpaktou. Above him he could see several shimmering forms through a translucent orange field of energy.

"Ah so your awake" Urahara's voice came from one of the shimmering forms, it was distorted but recognisable. "Don't move we're nearly done."

"Now you can leave it to me to appreciate a good pair of knees and I have to say that yours are great and all but…" said Drake sitting up "I'm tired of looking at them."

His fingers brushed against the energy field and it suddenly shattered like glass in the air, the shards of orange energy flashing and forming into three streaks of light. The three streaks of light flashed across the room and landed on the side of a ginger haired girls head, she seemed incredibly shocked and the look on her face filled Drake with guilt.

"Oh Jesus… I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten you" Drake said guiltily, "I just don't like the idea of people messing with me while I'm asleep, just what were those things anyway?"

"They are called Sōten Kisshun" replied the girl, eying him nervously. Her voice was shaking as she spoke.

Suddenly Drake ducked a punch which narrowly missed his head, spinning he saw Ichigo had thrown it he hadn't noticed he was in the room. Growling he advanced on Ichigo. "What the hell is wrong with you?" yelled Drake. His right hand reaching for his Zanpaktou while Ichigo saw this and did the same, Urahara stepped forward and put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder, Ichigo seemingly calming down.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you she just healed you!" yelled Ichigo.

Suddenly the girl stepped between them and faced Drake. "My name is Orohime Inoue and I'm sorry if I upset you, people don't normally wake up while I'm rejecting their wounds." Orohime told him bowing slightly, her voice was still slightly nervous but now she seemed to be less shocked by what had happened.

"Orohime don't apologise to this idiot, you have nothing to be sorry for." said Ichigo.

Drake raised one eyebrow and glowered at Ichigo before looking back to Orohime, who had straightened up, thankfully; the urge to look down her top had been overpowering his common sense. She was now stood looking slightly nervous in front of him. Drake came to the conclusion that she hadn't meant any harm and bowed in front of her as she had.

"Orohime Inoue I am sorry if anything I did upset you or offended you, I am grateful for you healing me and I hope you will accept my apologies." said Drake

Orhime broke out in a huge smile and nodded fiercely, before happily trotting back behind Ichigo leaving Drake smiling at her childlike demeanour. Drake watched as Urahara let Ichigo go, in the calm that followed he suddenly realised that he wasn't wearing a shirt, nor was one visible anywhere near him.

"What the bloody hell happened to my shirt?" asked Drake

.

"When we found you we tried to remove that gauntlet from your arm you spiritual energy just… well exploded." Urahara said in his regular monotone, "it tore up your shirt into little pieces... I've never seen anything like it."

Urahara tapped Drake on the shoulder and walked out of the room. Drake watched him go.

"Is he asking me to follow him?" Drake asked the people around him. "Are you asking me to follow you?" Drake called after Urahara.

Ichigo slapped him around the back of the head and pointed to the door. Drake sighed and picked up his Zanpaktou, a vortex of black energy swirling around his back and forming into a sheath for the weapon. Sheathing his blade he strapped on the gauntlet, it felt natural and he noted that the gauntlet was surprisingly light, finished he strode after Urahara. Drake had a good idea of where he was going and only used Urahara's footsteps as conformation he wasn't going to wander off and leave him. He stepped into the same small room and jumped into the trap hole, his hand closing around the metal rungs and halting his fall. already wary of what Urahara was planning.

As he dropped down into the large expanse under the shop once again Drake scanned left and right, keeping a careful eye out for Urahara who he had no doubt was waiting to ambush him. Drake landed and walked forward three steps, instinctively ducking Urahara's sword, which sweapt past his face at head height mere inches from his right eye. Drake spun on his heel and slashed at... nothing his gauntlet's blades passed through air and Urahara was nowhere to be seen. Running on instinct more than anything else he dodged several more slashes that seemed to come from no where, ducking and diving the phantom blows until he glanced skyward.

"Well that's hardly fair" said Drake nonchalantly.

"Well I guess your right" said Urahara, hanging upside down suspended in midair "but I don't often play fair, winning is far too important to me."

Drake grasped his Zanpaktou, "well then" Drake said a smile playing on his lips "come and have a go if you think you're hard enough? No wait that sounds gay… Bring it on? Nah to cheerleader-ey… don't underestimate my power? God no, far too cliché… I know how about-Woah!"

Interrupting Drake's ramble Urahara leapt into action, his sword carving through the air towards Drake's startled form. Drake ripped his Zabpaktou from its sheath and raised it just in time to block the attack the two blades meeting in a flash of sparks. As the pair's blades continued slashing and crashing against each other Drake caught sight of something over Urahara's shoulder.

"What the hell is that?" yelled Drake sidestepping and downwards slash and lunging forward with his gauntlet, which Urahara dodged nimbly.

"Oh… that" said Urahara, "yeah that's your handiwork."

"You mean that's… Suigetsu?" Drake asked hesitantly.

"Yup" replied Urahara, lunging forward and taking advantage of Drake as he suddenly gagged, horror and disgust washing over him.

"Why is she covered in sawdust?" Drake asked, dodging Urahara's piercing blow and swinging both his weapons down in an arc. Urahara braced himself against the ground and locked his bade with Drake's two weapons.

Urahara grinned and broke the lock, slashing forward and nearly costing Drake an eye. "Well there was a lot more blood and I had to clear it up somehow" he replied

Nearly gagging again but refusing to be distracted Drake leapt at Urahara, his gauntleted hand seemed to howl with blood lust as the blades tore through the air towards Urahara, flickers of shadow forming around the very tips of the blades. Urahara sidestepped at the last second and slashed at an off balanced Drake, who flung himself around in a wild twist and blocked with both his weapns in a single swipe that knocked Urahara out the air. Flipping and landing on the ground Drake ran forward and pressed his advantage, focusing less on the precision of his attacks and more on the volume. Urahara started to sweat as blows rained down on him as fast as Drake could deliver them. Suddenly Urahara blocked both of Drake's weapons together and slammed his fist into Drakes stomach before leaping away as the winded Drake slashed and staggered backwards.

"I had hoped not to have to do this but somehow you seem different from last time. Why with that gauntlet you make almost a formidable fighter, but when you're a spirit you don't just fight on skill with a simple blade." said Urahara gripping Benehime tighter.

"Hoped not to have to do what?" Drake demanded, his voice slightly strained and his body still bent double.

"Awaken" yelled Urahara, spiritual energy flashing and twisting around him. "Benehime"

Drake gaped as an aura of blazing red energy erupted around Urahara, enveloping him and removing him from sight. When Drake's vision returned to normal he saw the red energy had cleared and Urahara's sword had changed. It was larger than before and had a strange U shape instead of the standard guard. Drake glanced at the new sword both fearful and intriuged.

"Can I do that?" asked Drake failing to hide his excitement and glancing at his own sword.

"Maybe someday but not, I'm afraid, right now." said Urahara and slashed his sword. An arc of red enery erupted form the tip and shot towards Drake, who ficked his head to the right just in time to avoid the leathal attack; which shattered against the wall behind him. Drake didn't even flinch he just grinned and launched forwards at Urahara. His Zanpaktou slashed right knocking Urahara's sword away before he lashed out forwards with his gauntlet, Urahara flicked his blade around Drake's and locked all three weapons in a tight grip.

Unfazed by the ineffectiveness of his attack Drake grinned and attempted to force Urahara back, only to meet impressive resistance. The pair remained locked in their embrace for a while. "I worked out your strategy, you're clearly unused to fighting upside down and it gives you no real advantage that isn't made redundant by how bad you are at fighting upside down. So… the only reason you would possibly be doing this is to test me. Right?" Drake asked with a faint smile on his lips.

Urahara looked… down? At him and smirked before nodding slightly. Suddenly Urahara flipped from above restring proper gravity for him and twisted behind Drake, dragging Drake and his weapons with him as he did. There was an audible click as Drake's right wrist, twisted just beyond breaking point, broke. Drake howled in pain and the shadows around him flashed and shifted, growing larger and more threatening as they gathered around his feet. Drake watched amazed as they slid up his body, hardening as they climbed; despite this Drake felt no fear, it felt strangly natural for him. When the shadows finished a strange cocoon of black diamond was left in Drake's place. Urahara watched the strange form for a while before flicking his wrist, his sword slashing through the air and unleashing another arc of red energy which harmlessly dissipated the moment it his the cocoon. He froze, his irises flicking to the edges of his eyes as he focused on the spiritual preasures around him, it seemed he would have more uninvited guests soon.

Drake woke, his body aching once again, and glanced around him. This place was barren, only a few half dead shrubs littered the dry earth, well them and the random skulls scattered around him. He paused for a second, he was sure something was watching him. Something moved in the corner of Drake's eye and his hand went for his Zanpaktou, finding a simple training sword in its place. Something about the skulls that littered the ground told Drake he should be armed irregardless of the weapon and he drew the training sword, his eyes flicking back and forth in search of whoever he could feel watching him It was then he noticed the absence of his gauntlet he glanced around, wondering if he would be given a wooden replacement for that as well.

"There is no replacement for that… thing" snarled a bestial voice. Drake felt his body lock up as fear overtook him, something about that voice sent shivers down his spine, he did his best to force his shaking limbs into a defensive pose. Drake pivoted and scanned the never ending horizon that surrounded him. Suddenly he saw another flash movement out the corner of his eye. He ducked just in time to avoid a lightning fast overhead swing... from his own Zanpaktou? He dived right away from the next swing and swung the wooden sword around in a two handed swipe, to where a person should have been. Instead there was nothing.

"You can't get me that way" said the voice again, this time he could feel the whispers of breath on the back of his neck, this opponent was close enough to touch him!

Drake slowly shifted his body until he could feel the persons breath on the right side of his neck, then feinted left with his wooden sword and lashed out to his right with his elbow. Grinning in triumph as he felt it connect with something soft and… furry? Pivoting he swung his wooden sword around and struck his opponent as hard as he could in the side before freezing… terrified.

Urahara raised his head, something was coming. He stood up and gripped Benehime tighter, a set of doors suddenly forming from nothing in midair and sliding open slowly. First came the butterflies, dozens fluttering into the large space. Urahara felt the air displace around him and a familiar spiritual energy appear, in a flash he sidestepped the sword swing. Soi Fon landed beside him and brought her blade up to face him, her grey eyes narowing.

"What have you been hiding Urahara?" she said calmly, striding around him slowly until she was stood in front of him. Urahara remained perfectly still as she moved and eyed her with a look of annoyance.

Urahara looked round "Me?" he said in mock indignity, smirking at the woman. "Why nothing I'm aware of." He said shifting Benehime slightly, the second he did another sword appeared almost by magic at Urahara's neck.

"Urahara please" said a calm voice behind him, another sword joining the two others.

"Ukitake, hmm, how many of the Gotei have come?" asked Urahara.

"Well I came just to make sure no one over reacted" said a flat monotone voice behind him, Urahara heard footsteps and could tell they were approaching the structure that had been Drake. "so what's this Urahara? A new ornament?"

"I recommend you don't touch that Shunsui" said Urahara a warning note creeping into his voice.

Shunsui backed away, although the superior smirk on his face informed Urahara that he wasn't going to just leave Drake alone. "Is it just me who isn't allowed to touch it? Or does it extend to others?"

A squad of soul reapers lifted the frozen Drake into the air and started to walk, seeing this Urahara shifted his grip on Benehime only to stop as Soi Fon's Shikai shifted slightly to rest lightly on his chest. He let his Zanpaktou drop to his side and felt Ukitake's Zanpaktou move from his throat. He couldn't really do anything at the minute, but he could sense something interesting was going on inside there and soon drake would wake up. He was almost doubling in power every few minutes he spent fighting, and he was defiantly fighting in there, when he woke… they would all be in trouble.

Drake stared at the thing that stood in front of him it looked reminiscent of a werewolf or some kind of wolfman you could see in old horror movies. It stood on its hind legs and for the way it looked at him almost impressed he was fairly sure it was intelligent, that did nothing to ease Drake's fear and he backed away from it raising his pitiful wooden sword.

"Please," chuckled the werewolf in a throaty growl. "That isn't going to help you here" it told him with a sense of glee in its voice. "You'll need one of these" it finished raising Drake's Zanpaktou.

"Yeah i have one of those, you're holding it, to put it simply give it back. It's in your interest anyway, I mean do you have any idea how hard it is to beat a werewolf to death with a wooden sword? It'll take forever." Said Drake leaning on the wooden sword and smirking, the beast coked its head to one side, examining him, and laughed.

"You've got guts kid, but no I'm afraid this is mine" said the beast laughing. Drake looked the muscled figure up and down for a moment still leaning on the wooden sword.

"I'll fight you for it"

The beast fell to the floor doubled over with laughter. Drake growled angry with the beast and with a flick of his wrist brought the wooden sword up into his hand, lunging forward and slashing down at the beast as hard as he could. It wasn't there any more.

"Ooh, too slow, try again." said the beast's voice behind his shoulder, Drake spun and slashed at the sound of its voice. The beast blocked with Drake's Zanpaktou, cutting the training sword in half diagonally. Drake just smiled.

"Thanks, that training sword was far too blunt for my liking" Drake said barging through the werewolf's guard and stabbing him in the stomach. The blow did little but drawing even a small amount of blood make Drake feel infinitely better.

"So do you know what I am yet?" the werewolf asked backhanding Drake away from him, before tilting his head to one side and snarling.

"a pain in the ass?" asked Drake angrily rubbing his cheek and stumbling to his feet.

"I try my best but no."

"Do you represent my parents? I always did think dad needed to shave."

"No"

"erm well I'm out of idea's"

"Ok then I'm your Zanpaktou"

"No you are _holding_ my Zanpaktou"

"Look you idiot I AM your Zanpaktou, where the hell is there a wasteland near where you were before you came here? This is your inner word, basically your mind, and I'm your Zanpaktou. My name is…"

"Your name is… blank? Your name is… supossed to be said very quietly? what the hell kind of use is your name going to be anyway?" Drake said confusion racing across his mind "look mr Zanpaktou or whatever your name is, can you give me my sword back? i think beating up a sword wielding werewolf with my bare hands is a bit of a stretch even for me." said Drake.

The werewolf looked at Drake for a moment and smirked, "You know what? Sure why the hell not?" it closed its eyes. A shadow seemed to lift off the sword and drift over to Drake. Drake caught the shadow which solidified in his hand. Drake looked at the sword which was definitely his Zanpakou and looked back to where the werewolf should have been.

"I think I need to teach you how to fight first" said the werewolf from within the shadows. Drake heard the rush of air and saw the tiny glint of a sword in the corner of his eye. He spun and parried the slash, his whole body shaking form the impact of the werewolf's blade against his own. He followed it up with a downward slash, The sword smashed into the werewolf's shoulder drawing blood. Drake roared at the werewolf and charged at him all the anger in his heart rising uncontrollably to the surface and driving him forward into an angry series of slashes and hacks which the werewolf dodged nimbly around. He ducked under the werewolf's counter attack and barged into him with his shoulder, knocking the werewolf over.

"There is a lot of anger and hatred in your heart, you suppress it to the point where it explodes when you oleast expect it. If you want vegance on those that have wronged you so badly you need my name, WHAT IS IT?" bellowed the werewolf springing to his feet and blocking the next blow.

"So what!" Drake snarled back "I have a lot to be angry about! and I don't know your name! How am I supposed to without being told first?"

The werewolf paused for a moment, "it seems you will need to know very soon" said the werewolf straightening up "very well I will make this easy on you, my name is Kurai Ōkami."

"What will knowing your name do?" asked Drake looking at the sword in his hand, nothing had changed He looked back up and there was Kurai Ōkami stood directly in front of him. Kurai whispered in his ear a single sentence, and then disappeared, leaving Drake standing alone for a moment. "Oh… I see."

Urahara knelt in front of Byakuya Kuchiki, the captain who it seemed Yamamoto had put in charge of their little expedition. Benehime was resting at the captain's feet, Urahara wouldn't usually bother with such pleasantries but currently several swords were pointed in his direction and he knew that they weren't particularly pleased with his attempts to keep Drake out of sight of soul society. He glanced over at the line of 7 other captains.

"Still haven't got anyone to take over for the other three captains then" said Urahara in a morbid attempt at humour. The reply was a punch to the side of the head, he rolled with the punch and felt very little but the spiritual energy behind the punch sent him flying across the room. " I guess not" he finished, standing, his voice sounding rather irate.

"Kisuke Urahara you have been keeping this thing a secret form us" said Byakuya angrily staring at Urahara who met his gaze. "it represents a clear danger to us and soul society as a whole."

"Drake" said Urahara.

"What did you say?"

"His name is Drake" said Urahara standing up, "His name is Drake and he is clearly not a hollow. He fought and defeated something that tried to kill me and substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki simply out of the goodness in his heart… does that not show he is not a threat to us? Or at least that he means well?"

Captain Byakuya stood up, strode over to the statue and gripped his Zanpaktou. Spirit energy started to radiate from Drake, Urahara felt it grow, as Yamamoto raised his Zanpaktou and stabbed it into the chrysalis. Spiritual energy erupted from the impact point. A look of shock appeared on Byakuya's face moments before the spiritual energy sent him soaring through the air. The captains braced themselves as waves of energy blasted toward them, several visibly shocked by the amount of energy they had to use to negate the effect. Urahara stood as the shadows dissolved and Drake stepped out, his eyes scanned the room and focused on the line of eight captains, as he glanced at them his Zanpaktou seemed to radiate black wisps of shadow.

"Hey Urahara who are these guys?" He asked. There were eight simulations metallic scrapes as eight Zanpaktou were drawn from their sheaths at once, "ok… something tells me you guys aren't friendly" said Drake his Zanpaktou held loosely at his side.

The first of the group rushed him, a short woman with gray eyes. Her sword was held at her side. Drake simply twisted around the thrust and caught her around the face with the flat of his blade knocking her unconscious. The next one of the group seemed to be painted pure white with occasional black markings. Drake dodged around him unable to see any weapon and went to punch him, realising too late that he had his gauntlet on once again and stabbing him through the shoulder with his it. Black energy erupting form the tips of the blades and sending him crashing into the adjacent wall.

He leapt sideways avoiding two swords at once. Drake leapt over the first sword and kicked the wielder in the face as hard as he could, a stream of blood trailing from his foot as they tumbled backwards. Drake sent a ringing punch into the gut of the second, swords...woman Drake felt a momentary twinge of guilt as the woman bent over gasping for breath, he didn't like hitting women. Drake turned to the three captains that were holding back.

A man with grey hair, with bells on? Stepped forward from the three, holding his Zanpaktou in both hands. Drake created a sheath out of shadows and sheathed his Zanpaktou, readying his gauntlet he grinned a challenge at the man. The man looked at him charged forward his sword ready. Drake parried the first strike and let loose a barrage of punches that barely seemed to register on the huge figure. A scything kick with his full strength behind it smashed into the figure's stomach and he was flipped over. The man was falling to the floor when suddenly there was a burst of spiritual pressure and Drake was confronted by a wall of muscle and scar tissue. He only just managed to tear his Zanpaktou from his sheath to block the first brutally strong attack. The man sneered and slashed again. Drake leapt onto the blade, grinning in triumph and balancing perfectly on the edge.

"So what's your name?" asked the man "and why haven't got a shirt? It's not like you've got much to show off."

Drake flipped off the sword, delivering another powerful kick to the man's face. "My names Drake Lupine and that doesn't seem to be stopping me form kicking your ass does it?"

"Well it would have been polite to ask but my names Kenpachi Zaraki" said Kenpachi. He swung his Zanpaktou full force and it knocked Drake back as he attempted to block it.

Drake recovered and launched his own set of attacks with his Zanpaktou. Kenpachi blocked them all but failed to notice the true motive behind the attacks. Drake threw Kenpachi's Zanpaktou to the side and threw a punch with his gauntlet, the blade tore a jagged gash across Kenpachi's face. Drake followed it up with another kick to the ribs, this time pouring spiritual energy into his attack, the blow knocked Kenpachi to the feet of the other two in an explosion of energy. A small boy stepped out gripping his Zanpaktou, which was slung over his back. The boy drew the sword and the sheath dissolved into steam. Drake readied himself, and the boy attacked lightning fast twisting the sword so it was stabbing downward. Drake simply raised his gauntleted hand and knocked the attack aside. The boy stopped and looked at Drake one eyebrow cocking slightly as he looked at him. The shadows were now coming off Drake like steam, the boy watched them coil and dissipate in the air around him with some interest.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya" said the boy raising his Zanpaktou.

"You know my name already," Said Drake spinning his Zanpaktou. Then Toshiro vanished. Drake simply stood and waited. He heard the air shift behind him and dodging the slash he gripped the boy by the throat just as he got close enough and then flung him over his shoulder. Toshiro seemed to grip at the air and started to slow down. He looked Drake in the eyes, rubbing his neck, and held his Zanpaktou above his head.

"Reign over the frosted heavens" Toshiro yelled water cascading up his sword like a waterfall in reverse, "Hyōrinmaru." He swung the sword in front of him and a dragon emerged. It closely resembled Chinese dragon's Drake had seen in pictures and celebrations so many times before. Except it was made of ice and was very, very real. He dodged it as it roared and flew towards him, hacking furiously at the ice beast with both his weapons and severing large chunks of the ice. As the shattered pieces of ice returned to Toshiro and reformed into the dragon He stopped.

"So that's your… Shikai right?" said Drake catching the new dragon on the flat of his blade and bracing himself against the ice creature that was trying to freeze him, "well I have one too." He yelled decapitating the dragon and raising his sword till it was facing Toshiro's chest. "Howl and eclipse" yelled Drake " Kurai Ōkami!"

The shadows reacted immediately swirling around Drake forming a pitch black tornado. Toshiro ducked as the decapitated skull of his ice dragon flew past his head, quickly shattering and flying back to him to reform into the full dragon. The dragon coiled protectivly around Toshiro and the last figure stood behind him watched in interest. the black tornado swirled into a dome and then… vanished.

Drake was left stood with a grin on his face holding his new Zanpaktou, it now resembled a Daito but with a scythe blde attached to the hilt and a second claw likle blade running adjacent to the blade for several inches from the hilt, but his other hand was swathed in shadows. The Dragon uncoiled and Hitsugaya flicked his wrist to the right, the dragon following his movement and flying right. Hitsugaya attacked, jumping and swinging his sword in a downwards arc that sent the ice dragon arcing towards Drake. Drake spun his Shikai, sending a swarm of solid shadows from everything that cast a shadow at Hitsugaya. The swarm of Shadows smashed through the ice dragon and collided with Hitsuguya, he flew through the air in the wall, his dragon dissolving into water as he hit the floor. Drake felt the shadows around his fist start to vanish very slowly. Now only one captain remained standing, this one was wearing a pink kimono, the man stepped his hands held wide in a gesture of friendship.

"Hey there's no need to fight" said the captain "my name is Shunsui Kyōraku" his voice was calm and monotone; and for some strange reason it was also the most reassuring voice Drake had ever heard. Drake looked down at his Shikai and smiled, happy to see one of these people who wasn't trying to kill him. He let his spiritual energy constrict the blade and in a flash of energy the Zanpaktou was sealed, returning to its original shape. It was then Shunsui moved, in a flash of speed he vaulted over Drake's head. Drake reacted by swinging his gauntleted fist at the older man, Drake noticed just in time that the man had two Zanpaktou as they crashed into his gauntlet, sending him stumbling backwards from the unexpected force. Drake lunged forward and knocked Shunsui off balance by pushing against his guard. In that moment Drake drew his Zanpaktou. The two fought along the hall their swords clattering against each other and sparks arcing around them as their swords met in furious clashes.

"What is with you people?" yelled Drake, "what have I done to you?" seeing Drake's power multiply as his anger grew Shunsui was about to release his Zanpaktou, but Drake wouldn't give him the chance. Scoring a brutal slash across his chest, blood arcing from the wound Drake watched satisfied as the final figure stumbled backwards. Drake followed with a punch to the stomach that sent a recovering Shunsui to his knees. Drake was about to deliver the finishing blow when he felt something sharp poke him in the back, realising it was Urahara he simply smashed his temple with the hilt of his blade, knocking him out.

"That was smart" said Urahara softly "killing any of them would have been a mistake, you should be proud attacking the captains of the thirteen court guard squads and coming out alive is a big achievement. However, if you ever fight any of them again do not expect to have such an easy time, or even to win. None of them were using even a large fraction of their full power." Urahara removed Benehime from Drake's back and turned to where Byakuya lay unconscious and grimaced. This was going to be harder than expected.

As they walked through the huge doors, dragging the unconscious forms of the Gotei 13 with Ichigo and Orhime's help, the bloodied remains of Suigetsu shifted. The sawdust that Urahara had used to stop the blood soaking everywhere was now washing off in a cascade of water. Slowly at first Suigetsu's lifeless body started to turn into a thin column of water and disappear in a flash of light.

Across the Seireitei three figures arrived at three of the main gates. The plan had been to have all four gates destroyed at once in a sudden display of strength but since Suigetsu was somewhat busy they would have to settle for just three. They moved their arms into different stances and silently waited for the signal.

The negotiations were taking a long time, Drake had submitted his Zanpaktou and gauntlet and Urahara had let them take Benehime. But now Drake knelt on the floor with Orhime and Ichigo watching on as he tried to ignore the glances some of the captains were giving him. He was especially trying to avoid the look Kenpachi was giving him, Drake couldn't decide if Kenpachi kill him or simply fight him again but the looks he was giving him inspired incredible levels of fear. Whichever way Drake looked at this everyone except Urahara and Orhime (he was still unsure about Ichigo) wanted him to die. He looked at the old man that Urahara was addressing the most, there was something about him that scared him more than Kenpachi, Urahara had warned him not to upset any of the gotei 13 but he had warned him to be especially polite towards this man; that didn't help reasure Drake who wasn't sure he could take any more of the old mans scrutiny. Then Drake felt something strange, there was something wrong. Something was very wrong he could feel it.

Drake jumped to his feet, his eyes darting from left to right, causing a startled ripple between the captains, some of them even went for their Zanpaktou. Drake paid them no heed as he ran onto the balcony, the Gotei 13 watching confused as his black hair flashed left and right streaming behind him as he searched for something, he wasn't sure what. Then something flew into the air and a blinding light illuminated the area. Drake shielded his eyes from the light but, as suddenly as it appeared the light faded away once again.

The signal! As one they reached out for control of their element. Then all of a sudden the east gate open under the force of intense gale force winds, the walls around it soon crumbling and the door itself coming off its hinges and smashing through nearby buildings. Then to the west the gates there fell into a fissure, walls around the gate tumbling down into the huge crack in the earth before the fissure shuddered closed crushing the gate and left nothing but flat earth where the gate had been. Then to the south came a blistering heat as a pillar of raoring flames erupted around the gate, reducing it to ashes and the solid rock around it melting away. Then… nothing. No sudden attack. No enemies at the gates. There was nothing after it, simply a silent message to the Gotei 13: your walls mean nothing to us, this is your end.

**Question to you all what do you want me to call soul reapers/shi****nigami? You can tell me come on.**

Drake looked up. There was still a white mark hanging in the air.

"Erm Urahara I think they're still reading?" Urahara followed drakes gaze.

"Hmm apparently the author would like us to explain something" Urahara said.

"What the bloody hell would he like us to explain there has only been one villain and I killed her introduced so what the fu..."

"*cough* t rated *cough*

"What the hell does he want us to do?"

"Hmm I dunno maybe if we ignore them, they'll go away"

They turned their backs to the screen. It didn't go away.

"Look this is stupid; let me explain about my Zanpaktou Kurai Ōkami, it can control the shadows and darkness and is..." his sentence was interrupted by a hand clamping over his mouth.

"Don't go giving the plot away now" Urahara said.


End file.
